


Pas si simple

by showswithpain



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, London, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showswithpain/pseuds/showswithpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Victoire know each other for 3 years now. Tom is desperately in love with her, but she doesn't return the feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! First attempt at writting fanfic ! Also I’m french, so there will be grammar mistakes so please tell me about them and I will fix them !  
> The OC is french, so when she thinks or speaks to herself it’s in french. Don’t worry it’s in english in the fanfic but it’s written in italics to make it clear !
> 
> And I guess it’s pretty sad sometimes, no warning for now, just some swearing. The OC is depressed just so you know.

Victoire looked at herself in the mirror, god she hated everything. How could she be thin and fat at the same time? Her cheekbones and collarbones were more prominent than months before. Her 85 B always have been a complex to her but the worse was her belly fat and cellulite “ _Fuck I should work-out more_ ”, she though.

  
But the thing she hated the most was her face, she couldn’t cover up, of course she could use make-up more often but she didn’t like that, plus she didn’t really know how to put make-up correctly. She didn’t want to look like those girls with so much fake tan that their faces were orange. After all these years of insomnia she couldn’t get rid of those dark rings under her eyes, they were black now, it look like she was sick.  
Well she actually was sick, depression was her best friend for 10 years now.  
“ _Fuck you_ ”, she said to her reflection before leaving the bathroom.

She was exhausted, she had only have 13 hours of sleep in 5 days, she had a lot of work to do but couldn’t think properly. _Maybe tonight she should go to his place, to finally have some proper sleep_. She shakes her head “ _No, that’s a bad idea, I have to stop doing that_ ”. At that exact moment she heard the doorbell, “ _Come on, it’s almost 12 am I don’t have time for this shit !_ ”.  
She looked throught the peephole, shit it’s him, of course it’s him, he is the only one who actually care a little about her.

“I know you’re here Victoire, please open the door”, he pleaded.

She open the door, trying to put a smile on her face, “What are you doing here Tom ?”, she asked more sternly that she wanted.

“Well, hello to you too my love”, smiling with that bright smile that Victoire loved so much, “You don’t answer your phone, so I’m here to see how you are and invites you for lunch, your favourite place” he winking at her.

“I’m not really hungry Tommy, maybe another time ?” she tried to seems convincing.

“Oh Victoire, I don’t believe you. I can hear your stomach growling, you need to eat, love. And I need to spend some time with my favourite person. Come on ! Lunch and after maybe a movie at my place ? I miss you !”, he said, boucing like a 5 years old boy.

“Fine …”, she answered with a sigh. “You are such a child sometimes !”.

“Oh I know, that’s why you love me so much”, he replied.

“I don’t”, she said, immediately regretting her answer when she saw this sad look on his beautiful face. “Okay let’s go, I’m straving”.

“Yes ! See ? I knew you were lying, love. You can’t lie to me, I know you better than I know myself”, he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Victoire grabbed her purse and keys and closed her door. “Come on, let’s go, but I get to choose the movie !”

“Of course, love, anything you want.” He replied, putting one arm around her small waist.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear when Tom thinks it's in Italics too

Tom couldn’t take his eyes of Victoire, he didn’t take his eyes of her for 3 years now. No matter where they were, if it was just the two of them or in a room full of people, Tom only saw Victoire.  
It always breaks his heart to see her so sad, even when she tried to put a smile on her face, he knew she was lying, deep down she never was truly happy.

 _She looks worse this week and it’s my fault, I screw up again_ , he thought.

Despite the good weather they sat inside the restaurant, he wanted to be alone with her, and he knew she hated to be the center of attention, which happened sometimes when fans regonize him.

“So how are you ? We didn’t see each other in a week, I missed you”, he said to her, taking her small hand.

“I’m good, thanks” she lied, “and we could have seen each other 5 days ago, but you know what happen you wasn’t at your place”, she didn’t really want to sounds so nasty but she was too tired to care.

“I know, I’m sorry Victoire, I should have been there” he felt so guilty, _I screw up big time_   “How bad is your insomnia ?” he ask, really worried about her health.

“Bad enough for coming to your house last week to have some sleep” she replied without taking her eyes of the menu.

The waiter came to take the order, Tom notice how the man looked at her, he felt his jealousy rising. But Victoire never look at the guy completely unaware of the effect she had on him.

“You should have call, you know I will always be there for you. 30 minutes later I would had been home.”

“That’s okay, I should have called you before for letting you know I was coming. Anyway, are you going to see her again ?” She knew she shouldn’t ask but she was too curious.

“No, I won’t, it was a mistake.” He really wasn’t proud of his behavior.

  
“You do what you want Tom, you are single after all, but it’s the fifth mistake of the month and it’s only the 11th…”

He winced, she was right. She didn’t say it but he knew what he did hurt her. And he hated himself for that.

“So, when are you going to start filming the movie about Capa.” She wanted to change the subject. _I don’t want to hear more about his one night stand_.

“It won’t  happen after all.” He couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“Oh shit, what happens?” Victoire knew, how exciting he was about that movie.

“I don’t really know, that’s okay, maybe in a few years ?” She barely touched her plate he noticed. “Love, stop playing with your food and eat a little, it looks like you lost weight again. I’m right aren’t I?”

“Just another kilo, that’s okay, it’s not a big deal.”

“Of course it is !”, he snapped, she really needed to take care about herself.

“Shut up Tom, you are not my mother, stop acting like that, drop the subject okay ?” _God he isn’t going to annoy me with that again_.

And as expected he did. They talk for one hour, well Tom did most of the talking, but he was always so happy whenever he was with her. He could talk to her for hours. She didn’t care, she always loved that.

“So, do you want any dessert ?” He already knew the answer but he thought a little puppy eyes could help.

“No, not today, Tommy.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s go to my place then, so ready for an afternoon movie with your favourite person on earth ?”

“OH, is Johnny Depp gonna be there?” she asked with a big smile.

“Shut up, woman, you know it’s me!”he said while putting his arm around her waist like he did earlier.

****

“Come on, man fetch me some tea, while I choose the movie” she said walking toward his living room.

He laugh a little, she seems to be in a better mood now.

“So, what did you choose, princess ? SHIT Edward’s Scissorhands, AGAIN ?!”

“Come on, you know it’s the best movie ever, plus you told me to choose what I wanted ! So shut up and come sit next to me.” It wasn’t the happiest movie ever, but she loved it so much.

He sat, putting his arm around her, a big smile spread across his face when she leaned on him.

****

“And THE END, now it’s my turn to choose ! No Johnny Depp this time !” He warned her.

“You said one movie Tom.”

“Nope I said afternoon movie, come on, please, for me ?” he pleaded

 _Again with this puppy eyes, asshole_. “Okay fine, but I’m hungry now, I hope you have some chocolate cake somewhere !”

The afternoon went quickly but Tom was truly happy. He really missed Victoire lately, he worked a lot and so did she. And she avoided him a lot recently. She didn’t this time and seems actually happy right now. He didn’t want her to go, so he had to ask.

“You stay here tonight, love ? Please ?”

“No, I think I should go home tonight.” She really wanted to say yes but it was a bad idea.

“Please, Victoire. You say it yourself, your insomnia is bad enough for you to come to my house to have some sleep. You need to rest, I’m really worried about you. Please for me?” Puppy eyes again, he knew it almost always worked on her.

“Fine ! But you better recite Shakespear to me !” She warned him.

“Eheheh, you know I will !”


	3. chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know if there is any grammar mistakes and thank you for reading !

God she was gorgeous. He loved everything about her. He loved how small she was, even if she hated her 5’3”. He loved that her dark brown hair reached halfway down her back now, and he loved her beautiful hazel eyes so much.  
And her body, she was thin yes, maybe even too thin these days, but he saw her in a bikini once, a year ago, and still thought about that day. He went immediately in the pool to hide his hard on, but she had the brilliant idea of putting sunscreen all over her body just in front of him. The poor guy had to go back into the house to masturbate thinking about her, he wasn’t proud of it but he really needed to do that, he couldn’t stay with a fucking hard on for too long.

Most people were surprised went they knew that Tom was attracted to Victoire, she isn’t the typical curvy brunette that people are used to see with Tom. Everyone thought he would only date a girl with big breasts, and there is Victoire and her small 34 B, Tom didn’t care, he loved them very much. She has the habit of wearing a t-shirt/top tank without a bra when she’s home. Of course Tom notice that, he saw them once when she bent over in front of him, and he saw that piercing on her right nipple. FUCK. That’s something he didn’t know about her. She had several tattoos and piercings but one on a nipple ? That day he had to grabbed a cushing to hide another hard on.

“Tom ? Are you daydreaming again?” She was looking for something in the dressing-room. “Can you help me find it?”

“Find what ?” He totally didn’t heard one thing she had said to him.

“My pyjamas ? The white one?”

“Oh yes, first shelf of you’re your side, love. You know I really love that one, it’s really sexy” He couldn’t stop grinning.

“What are you talking about? It’s a snoopy pyjamas! Nothing sexy about that.” She wasn’t really at ease with the sexy side.

“I can see throught it, I like that very much.” He winked at her.

“You fucking perv’ !” She pretended to be offended. Okay she knew that already, and maybe that’s why she choose this pyjamas to take at his home? “I’m going to change and put my body lotion, am I safe or do I need to lock myself in the bathroom?” She asked him.

“I make no promises, Victoire.” He replied, taking his shirt off.

 _Fucking perfect body_ she through, _asshole_.

He knew their relationship was kind of weird. She has a key of his house, like that she can come anytime she wants, even when he is away. She has clothes in his dressing-room, he let her a whole side of his dressing-room. She used to take her body lotion and all her beauty products from her house to his, but one day he decided to buy every single product she owns, like that she would have her products at his house too. She even chooses items for some rooms, she really has great tastes, he asked her once to go with him to do some shopping. She selected paints, cushions, bathroom towels, even those sheets that was on his bed. And he always make sure he had her favourite biscuits, tea, food. It was like she lived her with him.

“Love, can I come in? I need to brush my teeths.”  
“Yeah sure.” She replied. “I’m sorry Tommy I always take too long to get ready to bed.”

“That’s okay, I really love the smell of your body lotion, so I wouldn’t want you to not put it because of me.” He said behind her while he placed his arms around her, gently kissing the crook of her neck. “You smell really good, Victoire.”

“Can you stop?” She sighed. “Stop calling me like that, you know how much I hate my name.”

“But I love it ! It’s a beautiful meaning !” he disagreed with her.

“You are the only one who call me like that. Can’t you do like everyone and just call me Vic?”

“Do I have to remind you that you are the only one, with my mom, who are allowed to call me Tommy without annoying the shit of me ?” He smiled.

“God, I hate you so much!” she said while going back to the bedroom.

“We both know you’re lying VICTOIRE.” He shouted at her.

 

 

She was already in bed when he joined. He smiled watching her taking off the jewellery he had bought to her. A beautiful platinum heart necklace and a bracelet with three little charms.

“So what are you going to read to me, Tommy?” She asked him, putting her head on his chest.

Placing his arm around her, he started reciting the Bridal Song. He didn’t even finish the poem when he noticed she was already asleep, his voice always relaxed her and she felt safe in his arms, that’s why she always came to his place when she needed some rest.


	4. chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any grammar mistakes

Victoire wake up feeling unusually blissful and serene, god she really needed that rest. She frowned a little when she noticed Tom wasn’t next to her, but then she heared him. He was downstairs and he was singing. _What a cute dork._

 

Tom was happy, trully happy. He had a really great night. Victoire fell alseep almost instantly and in his arms, that’s was one of the best feeling ever. When he woke up she hadn’t move a bit, still in his arms with a little smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and carefully left the bed.  
He decided to skip his morning run, he wanted to make her breakfast. Maybe a big one, she really needed to gain weight again.

 

He barely heared her join him in the kitchen, too busy singing and cooking. He was a little surprised when he felt her putting her arms around him and nuzzled his bare back, she wasn’t a demonstrative person, so he wasn’t used to that. But he really liked that.

“Good morning, love. How did you sleep last night ?”

She could hear the huge smile he had on his face. _Fucker_. “Like a baby, thanks to you. And you?”

He turned around, kissed her nose and put his arms around her too. If anyone could saw them right now, they would said they looked like a young couple in love.

“Like a baby too.” He answered looking right in her eyes. _God I love you_ he thought.

“So, what’s for breakfast ? I’m starving !”

“Vegetarian English breaskfast.” He said with a huge smile.

“Hmm not sure what I think about that. I mean beans in the morning ? You English are so weird !”

“Hey I’m offended !” He pouted. “ Love, you are living in London for 5 years, and you’re still not use to that ?” He sometimes forgot she was French.

“Well yeah, where I came from we eat normal breakfast !” She exclaimed.

“Stop your nonsense Victoire and sat you cute little ass on a chair, while a finish cooking.”

 

 

“So, what’s you plans for today?” He asked her while eating.

“I should work I suppose, my brain can finally function a little.” She smiled.

“Can you stay here? Work this morning, do the chapters you have to do and then this afternoon maybe we could go to Covent Garden?”

“Maybe, yes. But I can totally work in my house and then join you ?”

“Nope. After we both took our showers, well we can totally shower together you know save the water shower together.” He winked and received a punch in his arm. _She is tiny but she has some strength_ ! “Okay okay, shower separately, I get it ! So when we are done, I take you back to your place, you take your computer and anything you need for your work. And we go come back here, you do some work, I’ll read some script. We take lunch here and then we leave for Covent Garden.”

“I guess I don’t have any choice, right ? He shocked his head. “Okay fine !”

“And maybe you could even stay the week ?” _Okay maybe I went a little too far_.

  
“What ? The whole week ? No, not going to happen !” She exclaimed.

“Oh come on, as if it’s that bad to spend a week with me! Soon I will have to work a lot, the rehearsal for Coriolanus, but I’m free for the next couple of weeks, so maybe we should spent some times together ? If you get tired of me, which I hightly doubt …” He winked at her. “You could go back to your place at anytime, please,please, please …”

“Stop that ! I will think about it okay ? Let’s just spent the day together and we will see."

“Okay.” He said with a huge smile, he knew her, if she didn’t want to spend the week with him, she would have said no already.


	5. Chapter Five

Tom couldn’t focused, he knew he should be reading his script but he couldn’t. He and Victoire were sitting in his kitchen, she was working on her computer and he was trying to read a little. But he really couldn’t, she was here, she had spent a whole day with him yesterday, she was agree to do it again today, and she probably will spend the week with him.  
He won’t lie, he was a little surprised that she had agree to that. When she needed to come to his house to sleep a little, she usually just spends the afternoon, the night and the morning she was gone after breakfast. But not today, it was weird, what changed her mind? Not that he complained, at all, he couldn’t be happier, maybe he could manage to change her mind about their relationship if they spend more time together.

 

For 3 years now, he had tried and tried and tried again, to make her understand how much he love her, that he wouldn’t hurt her like the others men did. But she didn’t believed him and the fact that he often fuck random women didn’t help his cause. _I’m going to stop doing that, shows her I really love her._

 

“Aren’t you suppose to read that thing?” She pointed at the script. She had notice his gaze and it make her a little uncomfortable.

“Hmm, yeah … I just … erm sorry I just can’t focus. I’m just so glad you are here with me.” He took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed trying to take off her hand but his grip was too tight.

“I love you, you know that, right?” He really needed her to believe him.

“Tom … can we… can we not talk about that? You know how uncomfortable it makes me.” Victoire was a little taken aback.

“I know that, but I do love you and I need you to believe me.” He pleaded.

 

After a little while she said. “I know that Tom, really, I do.” She smiled to him.

He sighed, stood up and took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

“God I love you, Victoire. I love you so much.”

“Tommy! Stop that! I can’t breathe!” _This guy doesn’t know his strength._

“Fuck I’m sorry love, did I hurt you?” She shooke her head. “Good.” He nuzzled her nose. “What to you want to eat for lunch?”

“I thought I could do a risotto?” She knew how much he loved that meal.

“Oh, yes that’s a great idea.” He smiled. “But you let me help you.”

“Of course, you better move your ass and help a little!”

“I will, because I know how much you love my ass!” He winked at her.

“What a pretentious asshole you can be sometimes!” _Of course I love it, what a great ass he has. I hope he never noticed me checking up his ass._

 

“This is so fucking good. Can’t you just stay with me forever and cook that everyday?” He asked her, his mouth half full.

“Seriously? Nobody ever told you to not talk with your mouth full Tom? What are you twelve? And no I won’t cook that everyday or else we both will become fat.”

“Oh so, no risotto everyday but you are agree to stay with me forever?” He asked with a huge smile.

“I’m not even sure I will stay the whole week so don’t talk too fast.” _Of course I’m going to stay the whole week, who I am even kidding?_

  
“Don’t worry, just a little persuasion and you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life.

She smiled, she didn’t say anything but she though being stuck with him wouldn’t be that bad.

 

 

****

 

“Any specific places you want to see today?” Tom asked while they were on their way to Covent Garden.

“Not really. I just love this area so I don’t care.”

“Do you want to me to show you, where Donmar Warehouse is?” Tom didn’t know if Victoire would come to see him performing, he just didn’t know how to bring the subject without sounds needy.

“Yeah, why not. It’s near the seven dials, right?”

“Yes, exactly… You know maybe I could talk to Luke, asking him to get you some tickets for the play?” Tom asked, hoping he didn’t sounds too desperate.

Victoire smiled. “Who do you think I am? I asked him the day you told me about Coriolanus. I will be there. First row for the first day.” _Not going to tell him about the others tickets, he will just see me in the audience._

“What a little secretive thing you are!” He exclaimed, he got this huge smile on his face. “You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you!” He give her a bear hug. “Thank you” He whispered against her hair.

"I wouldn't have miss that for the world Tom. I've been waiting to see you on stage  since 3 years now."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry about any grammar mistakes. I hope it doesn't bother you too much !

Victoire and Tom had spend the all afternoon strolled in Covent Garden, doing a little shopping. Victoire convinced Tom to finally buy some new shirts. “Come on Tommy, it looks like you only owns 3 t-shirts!” she had said to him. Victoire bought herself new blouses and trousers, Tom tried to make her bought dresses, but she refused, she never wear dresses unless she really had too, like for weddings. But she hated that, she wasn’t comfortable with her body. He also tried to pay for everything she wanted but she refused too, he always did that, but she didn’t want him to think she was only here for his money. Victoire wasn’t as wealthy as him, but her job paid well so she didn’t have money problem.

They were heading back toward the tube station, Tom had his arm around Victoire, again if anyone saw them right now, they looked like a young couple.They were almost at Covent Garden station when Tom muttered under his breath. _SHIT_.

 

“What’s going on Tom?” She had felt him tensed, and he had tightened his grip.

 

“God, fuck, I’m so sorry.” He looked at a woman who was heading toward them. _FUCK_.

 

“You fucked her, didn’t you ?” _Great, now that he fucked half the city we can’t even walk around London without bumped into one._

 

“Yeah I did, few months ago, I’m sorry love, really.” He felt bad, really bad, there is no way they could avoid her.

 

This woman was gorgeous, of course they always are. Tall, red hair, and curvy of course. She didn’t have the body of a 15 years old teenager like Victoire.

 

“Tom!” The woman exclaimed. She leaned into Tom kissing both of his cheeks. Despite that Tom didn’t let go Victoire's waist, his grip was so tight, she knew she would have bruises.

 

“Katie, hi.” Tom was really uncomfortable. “Victoire, this is Katie, Katie this is Victoire.” Despite the awkwardness of the situation Tom had a huge smile on his face while introduce Victoire.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Victoire said, _fucking perfect bitch_.

  
“Oh yes ! The Victoire ?!” Katie exclaimed. “Tom talked so much about you the night we met.”

 

“Wait what ?” Victoire was confused right now, _he talked about me to a one night stand, what the fuck is wrong with him?_

  
“Yes, he couldn’t stop talking about you! He told me how gorgeous you were, but I never thought you were THAT gorgeous.” She said with a flirtatious smile.

 

 _Okay with the fuck is happening right now?_   Victoire thought.

 

“Well I did told you she was the most beautiful woman, didn’t I? I never lied about that.” Tom answered.

  
“Oh there you are!” Katie said to another pretty woman. “Tom, you remember Jillian I presume?” Katie said with another flirtatious smile.

 

Jillian was beautiful too, a little taller than Victoire, she was mixed race and a body type a little similar to Victoire’s small one.

 

“Of course I do.” Tom said while that new woman was kissing Tom on the cheek.

 

“And Jillian may I introduce you to Victoire, you know the woman he talked so much about that night.” Katie said. “Victoire this is Jillian my girlfriend.”

 

_OH FUCK NO HE DIDN’T_

 

“Oh yes !” Jillian exclaimed. “I remember Tom talked about you for hours! He was right you are beautiful !”

 

_What the fuck is happening to me right now? I’m in the middle of the street with Tom and the couple of lesbians he fucked few months ago, and they are hitting on me? I think._

  
Tom could feel that Victoire was tense, _fuck, of course he had to bump into Katie and her girlfriend ! I’m in a deep shit right now._

 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” _I guess_ Victoire manage to say.

 

“So, you are together now, right? You are making such a beautiful couple!” Katie said.

 

Before Victoire could denied everything Tom answer. “Thank you, I’m really lucky.” He said while kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry but we had to go, it was nice meeting you.” _Thanks to you I would have to give Victoire some explanations._

 

“Oh no”, both women exclaimed. “That’s too bad” Katie said. “Well maybe one day you should call us, we could have a little fun all of us.” She winked at Tom.

 

“Oh that’s a great idea!” add Jillian.

 

 _Ahah yeah right she offers a_ _foursome now, WTF._

  
“Hmm, we will think about that.” Tom said quickly. “I’m sorry but we really have to go.”

 

****

“Oh my God, what the fuck just happen Tom?” Victoire tried to not scream in the tube.

 

“I’m so deeply sorry, love. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“So you had a threesome with a couple of lesbians?” Tom nodded. “Okay I get it, that’s a fantasy for every straight men on earth I guess, and they just offer to have a foursome with them?!” Tom nodded again. “And before you fucked them both you talked about me, for hours?” Tom nodded AGAIN.

  
“For fuck sake Tom, use your fucking tongue! I’m sure you didn’t have a problem using it when you were with them!” _Come one he’s not going to play shy with my right now._

 

“Okay, first I was drunk.” “Oh big fucking surprise!” Victoire cut him. “Apparently not that drunk because they seems really happy to see you again.”

 

“Oh god, this so embarrassing, I met them at a pub. Katie asked if I had someone in my life, and I just started talking about you, and … two hours later I was at their flat.” Tom was blushing, a lot.

 

“And why didn’t you said we weren’t in couple? And also said no to the foursome offer?” _I’m pretty sure he actually loved that idea. Ok even I find that idea pretty great. WAIT WHAT_.

 

“I … I …. Okay it was too awkward okay? Two girls I had sex with months ago, they know about you, just saw us in the street, and admit it Victoire we looked like a couple! What should I have said? We maybe looked like we are dating but she still doesn’t want me?” Victoire could see the hurt in his face. "And sorry but I didn’t know how to react, it’s not like people offer me foursome everyday!” _God that would have been great, I mean Jillian and Katie are beautiful and pretty bold, it will have been awesome to add Victoire in the picture._

 

“I’m sure you are thinking about that foursome right now Hiddleston. Be careful it won’t be easy to walk to your house with an hard on.” Victoire warned him. _What a fucking perv_ , she thought, _why every men are thinking with their dicks?_ “Maybe I should go home, another night at your place doesn’t seems like a good idea.”

 

“No, no, no, please, love. Don’t let that thing run your day, please! You said you were agree to stay, please!” _Puppy eyes in 1,2,3_

 

“Ugh, I fucking hate you sometimes, you know that right?”

 

“That’s okay, I hate myself too sometimes.” He replied. “So you are staying ,right?” The tube just stop at their station.

 

“Yeah, okay, But if I caught you, once staring at me in a weird way I will know you think about that foursome, and I will punch you in the dick, get that?” she warned him.

 

“Yes of course!” _That’s won’t be easy, but I know she will punch me in the dick if she had the chance._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, sorry for any grammar mistakes ! I'm in a really little hiatus, I will be back next week !

“So you wanna talk about it”? Victoire was ready to torture Tom a little.

 _Oh God no, please don’t make me talk about that._ “About what?” Tom decided to play dumb.

“The threesome. Was it your first? Did they started without you to entertained you a little? Did you fucked one while the other was watching or did her girlfriend was eating her out while you were fucking her? I’m just curious Tommy.” _He is blushing so hard he looks like a tomato._

“Hmm … I … God Victoire I really don’t want to talk about that with you.” If Tom could have crawled in a hole, he would have immediately.

“Why? I thought men liked brang about that sort of thing.” _God this is fun._

“Oh really you want to know why?” Tom was annoyed right now. “Maybe because it’s not a thing I want to talk about to the woman I’m in love with!” Tom snapped, _Fuck why did she enjoys torturing me?_

Victoire was speechless, Tom was almost never mad at her, he always keep his calm with her. And God she wasn’t at ease everytime Tom confessed his feelings for her.

“Oh fuck you Tom, do you really have to get mad at me? I had to stand there in the middle of the street with two gorgeous women you fucked months ago! And it’s not even the first time! It’s as to be the third or fourth time we bumped into one of your one night stand. Are you planning of fucking the entire female population?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I know I made mistakes, it’s not like I had planned theses meeting! Believe me I don’t enjoy seeing you uncomfortable!”

“Mistakes? Really? Mistakes it’s not putting your dick in every pussy available! You are just like every other men, you don’t think with your brain when you see tits!” _You can play the gentleman, it’s not fucking working._

“Thank you for making feel worse that I already feel! I maybe act like a dick sometimes but I always treat you with respect, and I treat you with respect BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, and I’m stupid enough to think that one day you will realize that we are made to be together!” Tom was really mad now, it was actually the first time he raised his voice to Victoire.

“You know what? It’s never going to happen Tom! I think I was pretty clear YOU AND I ARE NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!! I told you that so many times, we are friends nothing more. I will never date you! Keep fucking every women you met, I don’t fucking care BECAUSE I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!”

Tom was at the edge of crying, he had tears in his eyes and Victoire could see them. _It was maybe rough but he really needs to understand that, I can’t date him. God I feel like shit right now._

“You just say that because you are mad, love, I know it’s your anger who talks.” Tom was almost whispering, he was trying to not cry in front of her, but damn her words hurts him. “I know it’s not easy for you because of your past but deep down you know I will never treat you like they did, I will never hurt you, you just need to realise that. You and I we could be happy together, of course it won’t be easy but it will worth it.” Tom was crying now.

Now Victoire felt really awful, she didn’t like confrontation, especially with him.

  
“God Tommy, I didn’t want to make you cry I’m sorry.” She hugged him, she hated to see him like that, especially if it was her fault. _I’m such a fucking bitch_. “I was really nasty, I didn’t want to hurt you. I said things I didn’t think, you know that right?”

Tom was crying and holding her, hard. “Yes, I know. You said that because you were mad I understand. I just … it still hurts you know?”

“I know, I’m sorry Tommy. Let’s just drop the subject for now, okay? What about you order take away? I’m pretty sure you are starving right now.” _Okay I screw up, I better make up for it._

“Ok, yeah you’re right. What about pizza?”

Victoire wiped his tears with her thumbs and tip toe to kiss him and the forehead. “Pizza is good and you get to choose the movie tonight. I’m sorry I was such a bitch.”

Tom laughed a little. “That’s okay I love you even when you are a bitch.”

 

 ***

 

“You still staying for the night, right?” Tom asked while he cleared the table.

 

“Yes, I’m staying. After all you are the best pillow, ever.” She answered with a little smile.

 

“Oh, so you just using me?” Tom replied with a smirk.

 

“Of course I’m using you, Tommy. I’m an awful woman after all.”

 

Tom hugged her. “No, you not. And I’m actually okay with you using me.” He kissed her hair. “So what about we watch Jurassic Park?”

 

“Oh, whoa, why I am not surprised?” _God I knew he would choose this movie._

 

“Ehehe, it’s just like you with Edward Scissorhands, we are too predictable.”

 

“Okay, I grab crisps, you start the movie.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

“God, aren’t tired of watching this movie over and over again?” Victoire saw Tom raised his eyebrow. “Okay don’t answer that, it was a stupid question. Ready to go to bed?”

 

“Oh, yes I am!” Tom replied a little too quickly. _Two nights in a row, I could get used to that._

 

 

They were in bed now, Tom choosed another Shakespeare poem for Victoire.

 

“Tom?” She talked as soon as he was done.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I’m really sorry about earlier. I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I was being a bitch and I said nasty and untrue things.”

 

“I know my love, I know.” Tom wanted to ask her what things was untrue but he didn’t want to push his luck. “I forgive you, don’t worry. I’m really sorry you had to bumped into them today.”

 

“That’s okay, on other circumstances I could have like them, they seems nice. And I must had, like always they were gorgeous.” Victoire always felt bad about herself after meeting his one night stands, they were always perfects and Victoire, well she hated herself so that’s wasn’t easy.

 

“They are never as stunning as you, love. I know you are not agree with me, but that’s what I think. Now sleep baby, I’m pretty sure you are exhausted.” He kissed her forehead, and hold her a little tighter.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, so sorry about the delay! As an apologise I give you an extra long chapter. As always sorry for any grammatical mistakes. BTW I am not even sure if Tom and Susannah was still together 3 years ago and I don't know if she is nice or a little bitchy like in my story, but it's a fiction so I decide to take some liberties

**3 years before.**

 

  
“Come on Susannah, we are going to be late!” Tom shouted from the living room. It was Ben’ s birthday today, they were invited at his house, nothing fancy just a small dinner. And like always Susannah was taking her time to get dressed.

“Oh shut up Tom, it’s not like we gonna see the Queen, who cares if we are a little late?!”

“Me ! I do care, he is one of my best friends, it’s not courteous to not be there at the time he gave us.” _Fuck she is annoying sometimes._

  
10 mintutes later she was finally ready. When she get out the bathroom, Tom couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “You are aware that we don’t go to a red carpet, right? No paparazzis will be there, it’s just a small dinner with some friends.”

“So? I just want to look good, what’s the problem?”

“You are overdressed, I told you to keep it simple.” _She’s got to be kidding me._

“Well I don’t care, now be quick, you don’t want to be late, right?”

“WE ARE ALREADY LATE, thanks to you.” He shouted.

 

*****

 

“Hey, Susannah, Tom. Thank you for joining us, finally.” Ben said while letting them come into his house. “Susannah you look gorgeous, but you are aware it’s just a simple dinner, right? Not a red carpet.”

“Ah! Told you!” Tom said.

“Just both of you shut up and happy birthday Ben!”

“Yes, happy birthday Ben.” Tom said while hugging his friend.

“Come on, let me introduce you to the people you don’t know.” Ben lead them toward the living room. “Susannah let me introduce you to Martin and Amanda. Tom you remember them of course.”

“Of course I do, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Tom said while his girlfriend was saying hello to them.

“And let me both introduce you to Victoire and her boyfriend Steven. Steven worked with us on Sherlock.”

“Hi … err… it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tom said while shaking Victoire’s hand a little longer than he should. _God she is stunning, of course she has a boyfriend. Focuses Tom, you aren’t not single either._ Tom thought. “This is Susannah, my … err…”

“Girlfriend, the word he is looking for is girlfriend.” Susannah instantly knew something was off with Tom. _It can’t be because of this girl, she is not his type._

 

****

 

“So, how long have you been in London, Victoire?” Tom was really intrigue about her, he knew he shouldn’t show his interest toward her, but he couldn’t help it. He find her stunning, petite, long dark hair, thin, maybe a little too thin, but he didn’t care. She does seems young, maybe too young for him.

“Two years now.” Victoire replied, she never liked being the center of interet, so long conversation with people she didn’t know wasn’t exactly her thing.

“May I said you have an impeccable accent.”

“Thank you, the result of years of intense practice. I really wanted to get rid of my French accent, I didn’t like it and I thought it would be better for my job.” She really did, Victoire hated her accent and she didn’t understand why Steven never tried to get rid of his.

“Well if I can be a little bold, I actually think that French accent are really sexy. But you are really stunning so I guess you need to let luck to others women” He winked at her. _Fuck I shouldn’t be flirting right now._ “And what are you doing for a living?”

 _Did this guy is flirting with me right now? With my boyfriend and his girlfriend in the room?_ Victoire was even more incomfortable now. “I’m a translator, mostly in French of course, but sometimes in others languages too.”

 _God she is stunning and smart, the full package_. “What others languages are you speaking? I myself speak, Spanish, Italian, French but none of them fluently unfortunately.”

“I speak Spanish, Italian, Russian, Japanese, German and Portugese.”

“Whoa, I’m really impressed!”

“That’s not really a big of a deal, some people are good with maths, I’m good with languages. But how come you didn’t speak French to me? Afraid I would laugh at your accent?” She teased him.

“Hmm maybe? Like I said I don’t speak French fluently, I understand better than I speak.” _Totally don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of her._

“Oh come on ! You only can improve your French if you practices !” _I do like hearing British guys speaking French_.

“Okay, je parle un peu, j’ai étais à Paris plusieurs fois mais je n’ai personne avec qui pratiquer mon français.” (I speak a little, I went to Paris several times but I don’t have anyone to practice my french).

 _And fuck, hot British guy who speak French would be the death of me._ “That was actually pretty good!”

“Ehehe thank you, love, even if I’m pretty sure you are lying to not hurt my feelings.” _Did I just call her love? I never call anyone love ! Okay who cares it suits her._

“Everyone? Dinner is ready!” Ben called.

 

  
***

 

  
“Okay, vegetarian meal for Victoire. Here you go, darling.” Ben served the plate.

“Oh I hope you are not one of those crazy vegan that judge everybody, right?” Susannah was mad now, she noticed that Tom couldn’t take his eyes of Victoire, she was insanely jealous.

“Oh my God, are you serious? Victoire I’m so sorry about the lack of education that Susannah just shows right now.” _What the fuck she is doing?_

“That’s okay Tom, I’m used to that. I’m actually vegetarian not vegan you should learned the difference. And I’m not a crazy judgmental person who tried to convince people that they should eat like me, contrary to some non vegetarian who always feels the need to say something about my diet.” _Eat that bitch!_

 

****

  
“So, Steven, Victoire how did you to met?” Dinner was over, they all had move into the living room to have a little drink.

“Nothing original I’m afraid.” Steven explained. “I arrived in London last year and Victoire and I just happen to have friends in common. She was a little reluctant to date me, because of the age difference, even if it’s not a big deal. But after a few weeks, she finally agrees to go to a date with me.” Steven smiled.

“Wait, age difference ? How old are you guys?” Tom knew Victoire was younger than him but he didn’t know how much younger she was.

“Victoire is actually older than me. She is 23, I’m 19.”

“Whoa I totally thought you were much younger than that Victoire, like maybe 19, 20 max.” _That’s good, she is younger but not too young._

“Yes, I know, I get that a lot.” _That detail didn’t stop you for hiting on me._

 

  
****

  
“Ben it was an amazing night, like always. Again happy birthday.” Tom said. It was 4 in the morning now, everyone was exhausted and ready to go home. “Martin, Amanda, it was great to see you again.” He hugged them both. “Steven it was nice meeting you.” Tom shakes his hand. “And Victoire it was a great pleasure to meet you and be able to talk a little French with you, I really enjoyed it.” Tom kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

Susannah was livid now, _how the fuck is going on, is my boyfriend actually flirting with another woman in front of me?_

  
Steven was getting jealous too, he did notice the way Tom talks and looks at Victoire but did he had to kiss and hug her too?

 

****

 

  
“What the fuck was that Tom?” They just arrived at Susannah’s place and she couldn’t hide her anger anymore.

“What was what?” _God what did she wants now?_ Their relationship wasn’t at its best since a few weeks now, they keep fighting over and over again.

“You kidding me, right? The way you flirted with this girl all night? Do you think I’m blind and stupid? What’s going on? Are you attracted to sticks now?” _She’s not even that pretty and where are her boobs?_

“Oh whoa, skinny shaming, now? I thought you were better than that!”

“Do not try to avoid what I was saying! Why the fuck did you flirt with her all night?!”

“I did not! My God you know how I am, you already told me several times you find me too friendly with people sometimes, that was I was doing tonight! I was just happy to be able to speak French with her, that’s all, nothing more! Remember she was here with her boyfriend, and me with you my girlfriend!”

“Oh yeah, right, just friendly, that’s why your eyes were almost always on her ass or cleavage !” She screamed at him.

“That’s not true, come on Susannah don’t be like that, I was just trying to be nice with the girl. Don’t be jealous everytime I talk to another woman!”

“Don’t you fucking dare lying to me! You were totally hitting on her ALL night, what the fuck is wrong with you? Did you forget you had a girlfriend?”

  
“Oh no I totally can’t forget that, you are always clinching on me! And you know what? Maybe I’m tired of all this fights! Almost every fucking days now! It’s like you enjoy that!”

“That’s it, you should go, I don’t want you to spend the night at my place, get the fuck out of here!”

“Yeah, that’s a fucking good idea, I don’t want to spend the night here!”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said for the previous chapter, I totally don't know how Susannah is in real life I just take some liberties for the fiction.

**3 years before.**

 

“So Ben did you recover from your Birthday party?” Tom had joined Ben at a pub near their places.

 

“Urg don’t talk me about it, I’m too old to be up that late. Anyway how are you? And Susannah? She did seems a little moody last night.” Not that Ben hated her but he wasn’t his biggest fan either.

 

“We had a fight, again. She accused me of flirting with Victoire all night.” _Okay I totally did it_. “So I didn’t spend the night at her place, I went home. And actually it felt quite good to wake up this morning without wondering if she would scream at me first thing in the morning.”

 

“Tom really, if things are that bad why are you even staying with her? And not that I love being agree with her but yesterday you were totally hitting on Victoire. Everybody notice it, mate, you wasn’t very discreet.”

 

“I, fuck. First I don’t know why I am still with her, maybe I’m just a little of bit of a coward with the decision of breaking up with her. And for Victoire, god I’m sorry, but I totally couldn’t help myself. I know it’s wrong, I have Susannah, she has her boyfriend but did you see this girl? She is stunning, and French and I actually think we have a lot in common!”

 

“I get it Tom, she is really pretty, not really my style, you know, too young and too thin, but yeah she is pretty and a really nice girl. But she also dating one of my friend and co-worker Tom. Don’t forget that. Steven totally noticed the way you looked at her and I can tell you he wasn’t happy at all. I know him, I saw his face when they leaved, the guy was mad!”

 

“Shit, do you think I caused any problem between them?” _Fuck I screw up._

 

“I don’t know Tom, he probably say something to her but he isn’t a bad guy so I’m sure it will be okay.”

 

“I actually don’t understand what she likes about him, I mean he is almost a kid.” _Come on can’t she wants a guy like me?_

 

“Are you serious Tom? I know the guy remembers? He really is a nice guy, a little shy just like her, but really nice and he is always ready to do someone a favor and it’s not like he is exactly bad looking.”

 

“Yeah but he is only 19, we both know that men at this age aren’t really mature.”

 

“Tom, she is only 23, their age difference isn’t really that big, but she is way younger than you, and remembers you still have a girlfriend.” Ben warned him.

 

  
“I know that, I just don’t know if I should continue this relationship. I’m not happy anymore, Susannah changed a lot lately and not in the best way.” Tom thought a lot about breaking up with her, but he still didn’t find the strength.

 

“Okay, what happened ? You told me things wasn’t great lately but you never gave me any details.”

 

“I just … god it sounds awful to say that but … I feel like she is really too interested in my growing fame you know? She wants me to introduce her to any celebs I met, mostly producers, she is trying to convince me to go on more red carpets, to be more visible for the media, she can’t stop talking about the fact that I should introduce her to the public as my girlfriend. You know she never cared  about that before, now that I start being a little more famous she can’t stop talking about it. Maybe I should break up with her, I mean I won’t lied about the fact that yesterday I was attracted to Victoire. If I was still in love with Susannah, what happened at the dinner shouldn’t have happened right? I mean I met beautiful women before, but I was dating Susannah so I never tried anything, but yesterday? Honestly if I had more time I would have tried everything to make Victoire leave your house with me, I knew it was wrong but I couldn’t help myself. God I was even almost ready to have sex with her in front of all of you, I had to take care of myself in your bathroom several times you know”

 

“Jeez Tom! Too much informations ! And you know I never lied to you about the fact that I’m not a huge fan of Susannah, I always thought something was off with her. If you think you should end this relationship just do it, you can’t keep dating her if you aren’t happy anymore.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I just need to think about that and have an honest talk with her. Anyways can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes of course you can!”

 

“Do you have Victoire phone number? I think I should apologize for my behavior, especially if I caused any problem with her boyfriend.” _That’s worth a shot._

 

“I do have her phone number, but honestly I don’t think I should give it to you Tom.” I know you dude, I know what you are trying to do.

 

“Please, really it’s just to apologize, after that I’m out of her life, I promise.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry about the delay. I'm at home crying about not being at comic-con and writing between two nerd hq panels. Again sorry about any grammar mustakes, let me not if ot bothers you too much.

“Love, what do you think of going at my mum’s place tomorrow? We will leave tomorrow morning and come back the day after?”

 

It was already the third day that Victoire spent at Tom’s place. She was in the bathroom trying to tame her hairs.

  
“Wait, what? What does this came from?” _Fuck if he ask me this question, he would never let me tell him no_.

  
“I just had my mum on the phone, she wanted me to come to her house tomorrow, I told her you were here so she said you should come with me. You know how much she loves you.”

 

Tom wasn’t lying, the day Tom introduce Victoire to his mother, he had invite her to his house. Victoire made one of her vegetarian meals and at the end of the dinner his mum whispered to Tom “If you don’t date and marry this girl, I will be very disappointed. Of all the women you introduce to me, she is my favourite.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just thought I would spent a peaceful week at your house, I have a lot of work to do you know. It won’t be very polite to work while I’m at her place. I don’t want to be rude. And it’s quite a journey to her house.” _Please I just want to stay here, with you._

 

“Love, I already told her you had to work, she understand it. And are you kidding me? She lives at what? One or two hours from here and the air of the sea will be great for both of us. Ooohh and maybe you could even put a swimming costume!” He had a huge grin on his face now.

 

“Stop imagine me half naked Tom !” She throws her hairbrush toward him, hitting him in his stomach. “Just so you know I was actually aim at your dick.”

 

“That’s hurt! You are a terrible woman! And you are coming with me tomorrow. Don’t forget to pack everything you need, computer, pyjamas and SWIMMING COSTUME, you and I are going to swim a little tomorrow. It will be fun I promise.” He told her while hugging her.

 

****

 

  
“Did you pack everything you need?” It was 8 in the morning Victoire and Tom was almost ready to head to Diana’s house.

 

“Yes I did. It’s not like we are leaving for 10 days, I don’t need much.”

 

“Love, I know you. You always forget something. Do you have you computer? Pyjamas? Swimming suit?”

 

“Yes, yes and yes. Just shut up and start the car!”

 

 _Fuck I do hope I won’t have an hard on again. Not with my mum nearby._ “She is going to be very happy to see you again, you know. And I’m really glad you are coming with me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you mother is going to tell me something about my weight.” _She is nice but she really should stop that._

 

“I know and I’m sorry, but she only does that because she loves you a lot. She just acts like a mother you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just not used to that anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry about that my love, really I am.”

 

The car trip went quickly, Victoire and Tom talked about everything. She wanted to know more about Tom’s play, she did read the play years before but didn’t remember much. And Tom, well nobody could stop him from talking about Shakespeare.

 

“And here we are.” Tom said while park in front of his mother house.

 

“Tom, Victoire! It’s so good to see you both. My boy, I’m so happy you agree to come, you know you should pay a visit to you mother more often!” Diana said while kissing Tom cheeks. “And Victoire, it’s been so long!” She said hugging her. “Come on, let’s get inside. I’m so happy you are both here!”

 

  
***

 

  
“Let’s go to the beach, let’s go to the beach, LET’S GO TO THE BEACH.” Tom was bouncing like a 5 years old boy, he apparently like to do that a lot.

 

“Oh my God, just stop it Tom! We only arrived 30 minutes ago!” _He definitely wants to see me half naked, perv’._

 

“I think it’s actually a good idea, go a little to the beach, I would cook lunch during that time.” Diana said.

 

“Oh, I think we should stay, help you a little, it’s not because we are your guests that we should let you do everything.” _I knew she was going to do that!_

 

“I insist, go to the beach. Lunch will be ready at 12.”

 

  
***

 

  
“So, aren’t you happy you came here, love? The weather is really great, there are not a lot of people on the beach, it’s almost like it’s only you and I.” _God she looks amazing, and I can see a little her nipple piercing Fuck. Come on think about something disgusting._

 

“Yeah I guess it’s nice.” _You should just stop looking at me like that._ “Do you want me to put sunscreen on your back?”

  
“I don’t know, does this worth it for one hour”? _No, no, no to touch me._

 

“Whoa, you british people are so clueless about sun damages, do you want to have skin cancer? Come on, get your ass over here.”

 

 _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._ “Do you want me, to put sunscreen on your back after?” _Please say yes._

 

“Of course, it’s not going to put it itself.”

 

 _YES._ “Maybe I should put it on your front too, you know make sure you are really protected. OUCH you didn’t have to hit me, a simple no would suffice.”

 

“Yeah, yeah shut up you fucking perv, you won’t touch my boobs.”

 

 _Oh I hope I will one day,_ Tom though. _FUCK and here go the hard on, how could I get excited because she put sunscreen on my back, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

“Are you okay? You seems a little tensed.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” _No, I’m not. How I am going to hide that?!_

 

“Okay, done, now my turn Tommy.”

 

_Fuck_

Tom moved carefully behind Victoire, doing his best to hide his not so little problem. He makes sure he didn’t sit too close to her. _Touching her is not going to help me. I wish things could be easy between us, why things can’t be easy?_

 

“Here you are, all protected and shiny.”

 

“Thank you.” Victoire said while turning toward him. “Oh God, what the … Tom are you having an hard on right now?” _How could this even happen?_

 

“I am deeply sorry love, I really thought you won’t notice it.”

 

“Tom it’s big, no way I won’t have seen it!”

 

“Well, thank you, love. You know how to stoke a man ego. OUTCH, okay sorry. Really I’m sorry and very embarrassed. I don’t know what to say, you are just so beautiful and half naked I couldn’t help it.Sorry.”

 

 _Is that normal if I feel flattering? It’s still fucking awkward._ “Do you need to, you know … take care of it?”

 

“I … hm … no, I’ll just … think of something unexciting.”

 

“Oh, like your grandparents having sex?” Victoire laughed.

 

“OH MY GOD, really? Fuck, I want to puke now, thank you.”

 

Their time at the beach went quickly, they actually didn’t swim, just relax, laid down on the beach. Tom tried everything he could to not be excited again. But it was really hard for him, being laying right next to the woman he loved, half naked. He wasn’t sure, but he thought that Victoire might have liked knowing Tom had an hard on because of her. He saw a little glimpse of a smile. And he also saw her check him out, several times, he built a little for Coriolanus and he knew she would have love it, knowing she liked her men with a little of muscles.

 

“Okay, as much as I enjoy this, I’m afraid it’s time to go, babe. You don’t want to be late for lunch.”

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay ! I'm back at work and have a crappy schedule so it's not easy ! I don't give up on this story, I just won't be able to update as often as before. I don't really know if you still love this story but I do hope you like it. It's a small chapter sorry again

Victoire didn’t want to admit it but coming to Diana’s house was actually a good idea. It was a quiet place, they barely saw anyone when they were at the beach. And she was pretty sure there was no chance they bumped into one of his one nights stand, unless he hides his attraction to older women.

  
“So did you both enjoy the beach?” Diana asks.

 

“Oh yeah, Tom liked the beach a lot.” Victoire said with a huge smile on her face. 

 

“Hmm, yes it was great mum.” Tom gives a weird look to Victoire.

 

“I’m glad you both enjoyed it, you both need it. You work way too much, both of you. I must say Tom I’m glad you built a little, and Victoire, dear I know I can be annoying with that sometimes but you seems to have a lost weight again.” Diana was worry about her, Tom told her about Victoire health issues and she knew that Victoire didn’t really took care of herself.

 

“Yeah I did, I wasn’t just feeling great lately, but I’m a little better now.”

 

“Yes mum, don’t worry I’m here to take care of her.” Tom said while taking Victoire’s hand in his, he knew this kind of question will make her uncomfortable.

 

“It’s a good thing, Thomas. Never let her go or else I would really be mad at you!”

 

  
***

 

  
The afternoon went quickly; they all went to the beach for a while before going to a permanent market, toward the end of the day Tom decided to take “two of his favourites women” to a local restaurant, that he knew offer vegetarian meals for Victoire. At 10.30 pm, they were back to Diana’s place.

 

“So kids it’s getting late, well for me anyway, Tom, darling, I’m sorry but the second guest room is in renovation, so you would have to sleep on the couch. I’ll give you some throw and pillow. I’m afraid it won’t be really comfortable.”

 

“Oh no don’t worry mum, I will share Victoire’s bed.”

 

Diana was a little surprised by what her son just told her. “Are you sure, it’s a good idea Thomas?”

 

“Yes, it’s totally okay, we do that all the time mum. Aren’t we love?” Tom turned to Victoire, who go a little embarrassed.

 

“Yes, it’s okay Diana. I’m used to share my bed with this giant.”

 

“Well, okay in that case, I leave you two and go to bed. I had a lovely day with you.” Diana hugged them and went upstairs.

 

  
***

 

  
“Did you see the look on your mum’s face when you said we were going to share the bed? God I thought she was going to pass out.” Victoire said while going to bed.

 

“Yeah, I guess she was a little surprised. I never explained her everything about our relationship.” Tom replied taking Victoire in his arms. “So, this day at my mum’s place wasn’t such a bad idea after all, right?” He asked her, kissing her forehead and hugging her a little tighter.

 

“It was a good idea, that’s true. It’s really beautiful here and quiet, I usually don’t like the beach, but yeah it was good. But I didn’t work at all, that’s not a good thing. I would have to work more tomorrow.”

 

“You needed a break my love, I can see you are more relax now.”

 

 

***

 

 

“Again, it was amazing to see you both, I hope I would see you again soon. And be careful on the road.” Diana was saying her goodbyes.

 

“I will mum, don’t worry. And next time, why don’t YOU, come to see your son in London.” He winked at her.

 


	12. I'm back

Hello everyone ! I'm so so sorry about the delay ! I know I told you that I will continue to update my fic, but between work and the everyday life, I really forgot about it. I hate it when so writers does that so really I apologize !

I re-read my fic for like the 100th time, I manage to find grammar mistakes and I correct them. I'm sure there is still a lot of mistakes in the story and I'm sorry about that. I don't have a beta reader so I do my best.  
Anyway I'm back and I will update the story really soon !


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised; a new chapter ! Again sorry for the very long wait !

**3 years before**

 

Victoire didn’t lived far from Benedict’s house, so she and Steven walked to her place, and the journey was awfully quiet. The evening had been weird, really weird, Steven was mad, not toward Victoire but still she knew it and was now even more uncomfortable than she was during Ben’s dinner.

 

  
Steven couldn’t believe what happened. It was supposed to be a nice evening, to celebrate one of his co-workers birthday. Instead of that pleasant dinner he had to watch his girlfriend get hit on by another guy. And that asshole was good looking, he was exactly Victoire’s type of guy; tall, thin, beautiful smile and he was also English and well-mannered !

 

  
“Well that was an interesting night.” He said to his girlfriend once they arrived at her house.

  
“Hm, yeah you could say that.”

  
“Thought that Tom guy was a total prick.” _Why I didn’t say anything? How stupid am I?_

  
“Yeah and his girlfriend isn’t that great either. I can’t believe the way she talked to me and if looks could kill I will totally be dead by now.” _I should have punched this woman in the face._

  
“Maybe she didn’t appreciate to see her boyfriend make a move on another woman. Like me I didn’t liked that either.”

  
“Yeah, right, but it’s not like it was my fault, she should have say something to him not being a total bitch with me. Anyway who cares now ? We won’t see them anytime soon.”

 

  
****

 

  
 **One week later**

 

  
Victoire was walking her dog when her phone rings. It was a number she didn’t know.

  
“Hello?” _God I hate when people call, can’t you just text me?_

  
“Hello, Victoire ? Hi it’s Tom, Tom Hiddleston, we met at Ben’s birthday.”

  
 _SHIT._ “Yeah, I remember.” _What the fuck to do want?_

  
“I’m sorry love, I asked your number to Ben, I hope it’s okay, I really wanted to call you and apologize for my behavior the other night.” The truth is, it took Tom a week to gather the courage to call her, in the meantime, after another fight, he broke up with Susannah.

  
“Oh, no it’s okay, don’t worry.”

  
“I was hoping I could buy you a drink. I rather apologize face to face.”

  
 _NOOOOOOOOOO._ “Hm to be honest I’m not sure it’s a good idea. You just called for that so no need to meet, like I said it’s okay don’t worry.”

  
“Please I insist, I really feel bad about what happened.” Tom pleaded.

 

  
****

 

  
“Thank you so much for coming Victoire.” Tom said while hugging her.

  
“You’re welcome.” She replied really uncomfortable. _Personal space dude !_

  
“Do you want something to drink ? Tea maybe ? I know we are in july but who cares ? There is no season for tea ! And if I remember correctly you don’t drink alcohol ? And maybe something to eat ?” Tom was nervous, he rarely was with women, but with her he was so he couldn’t stop rambling.

  
“Yes I just going to take an earl grey and a cookie, they make amazing cookies here.”

  
“Yeah they do, stay there love, I’m gonna make our orders.”

 

  
***

 

  
“So like I said on the phone yesterday, I’m really sorry about my behavior last week. I do hope I didn’t cause any troubles in your relationship.” _I’m lying I totally hope you two fought and please tell me you are single now._

  
 _Do I really need to have this conversation ?!_ “Like I said, that’s okay. Steven wasn’t really happy about that, but everything is okay between us.”

  
 _Shit that’s too bad._ No need to say Tom was beyond disappointed.

  
“May I say, Susannah didn’t seem pleased either. I hope everything is fine between you too.”

  
“Actually we broke up. Don’t worry it wasn’t about that night. Well not entirely anyway, things was bad between us since a while. I should apologize too about her behavior; she knew something was off so she was terribly rude to you.”

  
“Oh I’m sorry, but now I can totally say that she acted like a real bitch with me, sorry I don’t want to be impolite but like you said, she was really rude and I didn’t deserved that. To be honest with you I often can figure somebody out and I didn’t have a good feeling with her.”

 

 

Victoire caught Tom staring at her, her legs first and then her chest. She was wearing shorts and a really light blouse, she wasn’t really comfortable with so little clothes but she couldn’t bear the heat. So it was either wearing that and survives the heat or wearing jeans and dies because it was too hot. And now this handsome guy was looking at her like he wanted to jump on her and he wasn’t really subtle about his desires. _I just have worn jeans._

 

“Eheh, well I do appreciate your sincerity.” He let his eyes traveled on her body. _Among others things_. “Honestly, she wasn’t like that when I met her. She was nicer, I don’t know what happened. We weren’t happy together anymore; I don’t know why I wait so long to end things with her. But now I’m really glad I did. Anyway I do hope Steven was okay with our little meeting?”

  
“Hm … In truth, he is not aware of that, I through it was better that way. After last week I didn’t want him to be jealous.”

  
“I can say I understand him completely, if you were my girlfriend, I would be jealous of any men who simply looks at you. I find you stunning that’s why I acted that way the other night. I usually can control myself, I know I shouldn’t have done that. I mean I had a girlfriend, you were with your boyfriend but I couldn’t help it.”

  
Tom felt like a teenager who confessed his love to a classmate. _It ’s ridiculous I’m a grown man for fuck sake. God did she have to wear theses shorts? How I am supposed to thing straight when she looks like that?_

  
 _What the fuck is wrong with this man? Why does he keep hitting on me? Dude you know I have someone. But he is so hot._  
“Tom, like you said; I have a boyfriend. Maybe this encounter was a bad idea.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long wait, I was sick. I actually don't even know if I like this chapter ...

They arrived at Tom’s house just before lunch, none of them wanted to cook so they order take out. The afternoon was quiet, Victoire catch up the work she should have done at Diana’s house and Tom read for the millionth time his script for the play. It was almost 6pm when Victoire came back in the living room.

  
“So Tom, what do you want to eat tonight?” Victoire worked all afternoon and had nothing to eat since her small slice of pizza at lunch.

  
“Oh no, don’t worry about that, babe, I made some reservation for tonight, nothing fancy don’t worry about that.” Tom had planned a nice evening for him and Victoire; dinner at one of her favorites restaurant at Primrose Hill and after he thought maybe they could go for a nice walk in the park nearby, it was a beautiful day, he was sure it will be a pleasant evening.

  
“Are we going to Manna?” Tom nodded. “Yes! I love this restaurant, but wait I need to go back to my place. I have shoes and a bag that could be okay for this evening, but even if I don’t like it, I’m pretty sure I need a dress” _I will probably felt better if I was wearing pants, do I even have nice pants in the middle of all my jeans?_

  
“You don’t need to worry about that either, love, I actually thought about that and I have a nice dress for you, just wait here, it’s in the guest bedroom.”

  
“No, wait Tom! You brought me a dress?! I told you, you should stop buying me all those gifts.” It was always like that with him, he was used to bought her a lot of things, clothes, perfumes, jewellery … Victoire tried several times to make him understand that she wasn’t comfortable with all those gifts, but Tom didn’t care, no, he intend to spoil her, and nothing could stop him.

  
“Yes, my love, I remember that, but I decide I won’t listen to you on this one, I love buying you things so I just do it, stop over thinking about that.” Tom said wile kissing her on the forehead.

  
Tom climbed the stairs to go to the guest room and came back few minutes later with a gorgeous dress in his arms, it was black, simple with a little gap on the front and a low-cut neckline that was a little too deep for Victoire’s taste. And she was sure it was an expensive one.

  
“Tom, I can’t wear that, it’s too low-necked and really tight.”

  
“Nonsense, baby, you will look perfect with that dress.”

 

“And it’s too much, what designer is that?” She looked at the dress. “Stella McCartney, god Tom! It’s way too expensive for something I will probably only wear once.”

  
“Oh come on, Victoire, it’s not THAT expensive and remembers I have money now, and money is made to be spent. Go on, my love, go get dressed, our reservation is for 7.30pm.”

  
Victoire went to Tom’s room, she changed into this beautiful dress, she really thought it was too tight and too low-necked, she wasn’t comfortable with her body at all, she felt at ease only in jeans and t-shirt. She also decided to make an extra effort on her make-up, even if she looked better than days before, thanks to her few nights of good sleep, she still had shadows under her eyes. She thought she probably needed to do something with her hair too; she rarely wore her hair other than ponytail or fishtail braid. She finally put her shoes on and she was ready, she took a deep breath and went downstairs.  
Tom was waiting for her in the living room, he had planned everything and changed into a suit in the guest room; to let Victoire changed in their room, well his room but for him it was like this bedroom belonged to Victoire too. He put her favorite suit, it was black, with a white shirt and a thin black tie, it was simple but he knew that she loved this one a lot. It was almost 7 pm when Victoire was finally ready, she joined him in the living room, she was uneasy that for sure but God she was gorgeous, he knew this dress was made for her.

 

  
“Love, wow, you look … stunning, really.” For once Tom was at lost for words.

  
“Thank you Tom, but this dress is SO tight, I’m not even sure I would be able to breath all night.” Victoire laughed, she had to admit the way Tom looked at her make her feel really good.

  
Victoire took a really light jacket; just in in case it gets a little chilly after dinner. Since the restaurant wasn’t that far, they decided to walk, it was a week day so it wasn’t that crowed, and Tom specifically asked for a quiet area. The dinner was great; Victoire took the organic spaghetti and Tom the chef salad and this time she took a dessert; the sticky toffee pudding while Tom took the ice cream and cookie semi-freddo. Also, even if Tom was dying to make a move, he didn’t try anything, he didn’t want to ruin the night, he knew how Victoire was when he confessed his feelings for her, so he just decided that he would took the things slowly and make sure she knew he had changed and they could be amazing together.

  
During dinner, they mostly talked about Tom’s work, he was really excited about Coriolanus and Victoire couldn’t wait see him on stage. They also talked about what they should do for the next few days they would spent together and Vic suggest they should go to the Britisth museum the following day, she always loved those kind of outing.

 

 

  
***

 

  
They were in the park, enjoying the mild weather it was a perfect evening. Victoire start to yawn, it was the signal it was time to go home.

  
“You look tired baby, I think it’s time to go back home.” Tom like always had his arm around her waist.

 

“Yes, I think you right; it really was an amazing night, thank you Tom.” Victoire kissed his cheek.

 

  
***

 

  
“I must say, Tom, this week at your house was a pretty good idea.” Victoire said through the bathroom door. “I’m really happy to spend my week with you.” She said to him while coming back to the bedroom.

  
“I’m really happy too, baby, you should do that more often.” He replied while taking her into a bear hug.

 


End file.
